<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Eleven Rings, One To Bind Them by EdTheBeast</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24956287">Eleven Rings, One To Bind Them</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/EdTheBeast/pseuds/EdTheBeast'>EdTheBeast</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, F/M, Multi, Other</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 01:41:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,216</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24956287</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/EdTheBeast/pseuds/EdTheBeast</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and Vegas inspired by Brandy challenge and Datatroll story.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Harry Potter/Everyone</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. How The Rings got to Black</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/639439">Four people with horrible luck Vegas</a> by Datatroll.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Disclaimer:    All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners.   The original characters and plot are the property of the author.   The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise.   No copyright infringement is intended.</p>
<p>    This is pretty much my disclaimer.   I own nothing, nothing!   I hear nothing, nothing!   I see nothing, nothing!   Thanks Sergeant Schultz for the rendition.</p>
<p>     I don't plan on any of these.   This is a work of fan fiction using characters from the Harry Potter world, which is trademarked by J. K. Rowling.    I do not claim ownership of the characters and world of Harry Potter, I'm just borrowing.</p>
<p>     This story is for entertainment only and is not part of the official story line.   I only created the story and the OC characters.    I am not profiting financially from the creation and publication of this story. The story is for free and for fun.</p>
<p>     I am grateful to Ms. Rowling for her wonderful stories about Hogwarts, for without her books, my story would not exist.   (This is a disclaimer from someone else that  I liked!   So thank you!)</p>
<p>     This is just a little idea that's been floating around in my head for while.   It hasn't gotten very much bigger, so I thought I'd post it and see what people think of it.   If you're an author and find your ideas in here it wasn't intentional on my part more a result of reading far too much fan fiction.</p>
<p>     Please remember this is a piece of fan fiction, which in other words is a large what if.   It starts in movie-canon and then is shot into orbit.   So I ask you if you find the characters acting different than canon, or in a manner, other than you think they would; I invite you to write your own story, instead of criticising mine.</p>
<p>     The works herein are for adults only. If adult situations in literature are not to your liking, against the law in your area, or against the law for you to view based on your age based on your area stop reading and go study and be a scientist, doctor or something.</p>
<p>     It came to my notice that the idea has been attempted countless of times, but I still wanted to try it.   Also, many things are in common with other fanfics I have read, but that feels unavoidable.   Wherever deserved, I have given credit, and have otherwise tried my level best to keep the story as original as a fanfic can be.</p>
<p>Author's notes.    I'm writing this for my own amusement, so it won't be very good.   This story will feature plenty of OC's, OOC behaviour, well trodden Clichés, paths filled with idiots, and sometimes a hideously Super Harry. </p>
<p>     There might be pointless overdone smut.   There will be plot holes large enough for the Galaxy to flow through. There possibly, could be, might be, bizarre theories and strange weird stuff. I will probably drop threads, then come back with a different take, though I try to edit and fix it.   This story does not contain literature, it has fun stuff, crazy stuff, and sometimes good stuff.</p>
<p>     I'm not just playing in JKR's sandbox. I'm mixing in concrete and bodies, long forgotten, so that is where Hoffa went to.   I forgot.   If you like it, let me know.   I have a vague sort of storyline, as is made clear below.    The story I tell here about Harry and his girls is my own invention, and it is not purported or believed to be part of J.K. Rowling's story canon.</p>
<p>     At this point, I'd like to give credit where due to all the authors whose works inspired these clichés, but frankly; I've read so many fan stories, that I honestly can't keep track of who created which bit that became so well-known in fandom, that many think it is cannon; so, if you recognize your work, consider this my thanks.  Including this!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They thought about it.  They were going to leave this universe and decided to do a few things first.  The problem was that all the pantheons Jokers/Pranksters had got together for this.  The reason that with all the different pantheons magic infusing the Rings, they would be indestructible.</p><p>One Ring to be the Alpha. Four Rings to be the Womb Carers. Six Rings to be the Fighters.  The thoughts of the time were that they needed fighters to protect.  But they were Jokers and magic is almost alive with sentiance.  By the time the family to be given the Rings was picked out, it was the city of Gomora and within the school tower of Babel.</p><p>{For the story plot , a few of the following gods and goddesses had a change of aspects, i.e. what they were mainly known for.}</p><p>1]Amatsu-mikaboshi (Japanese) August Star of Heaven (Let his wife have his place, as it was beneath him) (Benzaiten is the goddess of everything that flows {including water, music, words and eloquence i.e. she was WITTY}.  She is also associated with femininity and love i.e. FERTILITY.  Martial arts are a way of your body flowing, so known for FIGHTING.)</p><p>2]Anansi (West Africa) the Spider (TRICKSTER who talks his way out of things.  Think used car salesman or Diplomat.)  (Sweet talks young things {teenage SEX} and is a HUNTER also {of girls as well}.)</p><p>3]Eris (Greek) of Strife (Think Gorgeous {Beauty and SEX}, WITTY, and Insanely Jealous {TRICKSTER}.)</p><p>4]Hermes (Greek) Allowed Aphrodite (of LOVE, SEX {Sweet Talker into bed, i.e. WITTY}, and Beauty {GRACE}) to use his spot, not telling the others. </p><p>5]Kokopelli (Hopi) of Fertility (Party Animal that all females get pregnant.  He is known for Music, sweet talk {FERTILITY}; but does so using TRICKERY, and Dancing {GRACE}.)</p><p>6]Krishna (Hindu)  (viewed as a TEACHER, who not only believes in WAR, but of LOVE who gives those who worshiped him a gift of Sifting to CHANGE themselves.)</p><p>7]Laverna (Roman) of Honest Thievery {Think Robinhood or comic book heros (Smallville) using TRICKERY}, CHANGE, and paying your dues, usually with your body(SEX).</p><p>8]Loki (Norse) (TRICKERY, SHIFTING, and CHANGE.)</p><p>9]Lugh (Celtic) (WARRIOR, PRANKSTER (He enjoyed a good harmless trick.), and WEE LITTLE ONES.)</p><p>10]Sun Wukong (Chinese) the Monkey King (Many stories about starting off almost evil, to turning good.) (The enlightener of CHANGE, TRICKERY, and WARRIOR.)</p><p>11]Wisakedjak (Native American) (TRICKERY, HUNTER, and a SHAPESHIFTER who often pulls his pranks to benefit mankind.)</p><p>Fighting/Warrior/Hunter--1--2--6--9--10--11= 6 Deities<br/>
Love/Fertility/Sex-1--2--3--4--5--6--7= 7 Deities<br/>
Diplomat/Witty/Sweet Talker-1--3--4= 3 Deities<br/>
Trickster-1--2--3--5--7--8--9--10--11= 9 Deities<br/>
Shifter/Leprechauns/Elves-8--9--11= 3 Deities<br/>
Music/Dancing/Grace/Beauty-1--4--5= 3 Deities<br/>
Teaching/Change-6--7--8--10= 4 Deities</p><p>For the reason that the Rings changed thru time.   Four of the Deities were teachers or learners to want change and enlightenment.  Then nine were Tricksters or Pranksters.  Then there were three full of grace and Faeness.  Seven were of Sex , Love, and Fertility; usually by way of the spoken word (three of them).  Then we had the Hunters and Warriors, though all knew how to fight or when to flee.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Continued</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Continued.  See first chapter for disclaimers.  Also changed two characters out, as it will go HP to AB to DCU to end in GOT.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I was going to have Percy Jackson characters, but decided to delete that.   So it will be Harry Potter canon from Tommy's attack till fourth year.  A short noncanon section in chapter three in the fourth year GOF.  Then, canon again, till the sixth book. Then I'm going to scrub out the last book from his going into the forest.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The family were Hebrew as most were.   The pantheons were not tied to time, like mortals.   So as they fled Sodom and Gomorrah, Lot's wife Circi, was dehydrated into pure salt.   This cost the family a bit of fertility.  </p><p>     Time passed, Moses marries the daughters of a major tribe, getting the Rings.   He and his wives changed the magic of the Rings.  He was a major Divine Sorcerer.</p><p>     Time passes.   The Rings leave Atlantis, when a good part of the world was flooded by the volcano and earthquake that sank it.  They went to the two Lands.   Menes combined Upper and Lower Egypt, becoming Pharaoh.  Again the Rings changed.</p><p>     Alexander of Macedon marries a great many times granddaughter of Menes.  The Rings gain a little more power, but don't change much.    Octavius Caesar used the Rings, much as Alexander did.   Once again, since the family cannot use them for seven generations, they became forgotten.</p><p>     More time passed before they came to England, then Merlin had them.  He made the mistake of not using them, on the women he wanted.   An unknown girl took them as she was pregnant with his child and she needed something to entice a man to marry her.   The young magic user had loved her, so they moved and became the Peverells.</p><p>     The Longbottoms and Blacks joined together in the Norman invasion.   A Norman King, becomes Great Britain's monarch.  Wanting to unite the lands without having to constantly be at war; eighteen families from each side became the nobles of the land, thirty six Dukes.  War, succession, and time passes.   There are only eleven Dukes left by the time of the Statue of Secrecy.</p><p>Helga Hufflepuff had been married to the Lord Potter, a descendant of the Peverells.  She gives the Rings to the Black Family in exchange for a Family Magic Vow.   Walburga Black betrays the Family Vow; as she never listened to her father in law, about never betraying the Potters.   Kreature becomes magically confused as the mistress dies and her portrait also, is made insane.</p><p>     This freed Regulus Black to betray the Dork Lord.  Lily had not completely trusted the headmaster.  Especially after borrowing the family cloak.   This led to her looking thru the Potter library and getting some Black books from Sirius.   She realised that the Rings could save them.   She set up several rituals.</p><p>     It was her mistake, as a more modern muggle born witch, to not realise that the Head Ring, must go to the male Head of House.   So they did not protect James or Her, but as soon as they died.  The Ring switched over to Harry as the last Potter.   If he had someone else wearing another, the complete protection would have worked.</p><p>     As it was, it kept him from dying, by powering the three different rituals.   The problem is it overpowered all three.   Lily's first ritual, was a sacrifice one, of Love, which made him be protected from any Death Eater trying to kill him, especially the head dork.   This led Albus to his stupid blood ward.   Harry being the last Peverell had problems, but it was Albus trying to take the Ring off him; that made him bind Harry's Magic by half.</p><p>He was hurt and pissed, this caused (by unconscious intent) to make the ward harmful to Harry by those within the wards safety.   This is why Vernon was worse, but also why he started to become unhealthy, as the blood wards were to protect Lily's blood.   But as it was based on the House itself, it did not affect the three as much as it would have.   If based on Blood only.</p><p>     This led the Ring, twisted by the Deities, to try to find ways to protect and help Harry.    Harry now being the last living Peverell, Potter, Gryffindor (by later marriage), and Ravenclaw (half sister to Petunia, not the correct half for the shrew).   Lily's sacrifice was a love/family one. </p><p>     The second ritual was to protect the families ability to have children, so it would not disappear.   This would not affect Harry till two things happened.  Harry hit his magical maturity, which is usually at age fifteen to twenty.   Also he had sex...</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. The second to last of the Potterverse.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A short noncanon section in chapter three in the fourth year GOF.  Then, canon again, till the sixth book. Then I'm going to scrub out the last book from his going into the forest.</p><p>Anything that you recognize from the DCU shows, comics, or books is the property of DC Comics.  Also, this story will feature the main character in a relationship with multiple women. This will also feature content of  a sexual nature. And some characters who are male in canon will be swapped to female in this story.  If you do not like this, then I wish you the best in your future endeavors. For the rest, enjoy this story.  It will go HP to AB to DCU to end in GOT.  So I do not own; only wish I did, Laurell K. Hamilton's, Anita Blake characters, or world.</p><p>George R. R. Martin and heirs are the owners of A Song of Fire and Ice Series.  David Friedman along with his collaborator D. B. Weiss, are best-known as co-creator, showrunner, and writer of Game of Thrones (2011–2019), the HBO adaptation of George R. R. Martin's series of books A Song of Ice and Fire.   So I don't own them either.   A pity, that!</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is replacing chapter three as I am typing as fast as possible!   I have several disclaimers about the characters in the first five or so chapters.   After that it is implied for the rest of the story.</p><p>My Dragon or Headphone/Mic just screwed up.  Will try to get a new mic, otherwise the chapters will be very slow.  Will do more on the chapter after I cool down.   Sorry!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>     Harry Potter was contemplating the Quidditch World Cup fiasco.   The fucking death eaters or DEs as he called them; had interrupted his personal time with Hermione.   Then there was the Winky incident.   He had listened to Hermione about it for way too long.   The next day, he had called Dobby.   After talking it over, he accepted Dobby and had him get Winky also.</p><p>     This had led to an extremely angry Hermione.  At least until she saw them.   They explained that the Hogwarts elves as well as    those that were bonded to families looked like Dobby and Winky did, before!   Those who bonded, to an individual, looked like they did now.   All others not on a ley line, were very weak and sickly, slowly dying.</p><p>     Hermione was upset, but now understood.  Dobby and Winky were now twice as tall, weighed two to three times more, and looked ten to twenty times better.   Hermione thought they looked more like Fantasy elves, did in literature!   Neither one though told her that they looked so good, because they bonded to Harry; in the old way!</p><p>     Harry told them to clean extetera as needed, to help as they want.   This led to an interesting year, as Dobby did help several times.   Getting books, Gillyweed, and exposing Barty Crouch Jr., right after Harry and Cedric disappeared.</p><p>     Winky brought Harry's Padfoot to the graveyard.  This led to Sirius killing Lucius Malfoy, Peter Pettigrew, Walden Macnair, Corban Yaxley, as well as Alecto and Amycus Carrow !   He was so concentrated on taking down the worst ones there, that he died from the spells from Avery, Crabbe, Goyle, Nott, and Selwyn.  He succeeded in killing (or injuring so bad, that they died later), another five.</p><p>     Winky could not attack other humans as she was bonded.  Dobby could attack Lucius at the time (second year), because he had not bonded to Harry, yet!   Winky heard what the spirits said, so gathered Cedric and Sirius's bodies by the portkey.   She was ready, when Harry charged for it.  All four made it back, the confusion of Barty, with the bodies, and Harry bleeding; gave the international papers all they needed to stop Fudge from dismissing it all!</p><p>     Sirius had used the blood he had got from Harry at the end of his third year, to blood adopt Harry.   This made his will preeminent.   Albus had stopped Harry from going to the will reading, with Fudges help.   This led to Dora, Andromeda, and Remus, being pissed at him.   Harry did not know about this, until the summer of his fifth year.   Percy Weasley had taught, instead of Umbridge.   She worked in the background for her master.   Fudge had her working to create unrest with all non humans.   She did not know that Fudge was imperioused,  Voldy had him under control.</p><p>Remus and Tonks set up a vacation for Harry's sixteenth birthday.  Following Sirius's instructions, caused Harry to visit the Goblins, as soon as he left the train.  His paying off the Dursleys helped more than expected.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Will be going to America.  Via an accidental time turner twist, that is at the end of "book six/seven" in my story, the Deathly Hollows will not be!!!  Some will happen for the story plot, but only some.   This will probably make it 3-4 chapters HP.  Then it will be the Anita/Edwina section for 2-3 chapters.</p><p>     Then the DCU section, will in all likelihood be 3-4 chapters.   The reason being, that it will take some integration, between the characters and what the hero's thought they were going to do in their lives.   </p><p>     This will be followed by the GOT section.   This section will in all likelihood be the longest.  I will be following the main plotline, but hated the ending, so not happening.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Almost done with strictly HP, took more than thought!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>This is a bit long, Sorry!  It is close to end for HP for the strictly Harry Potter verse.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>     He spent a day listening to all the wills that he was entitled to.   After Remus gave him the orb of memory, which Sirius had used to explain everything, like his being sterile.   Harry did a number of things.   While doing this, Dobby and Winky became cognizant of Kreature.   This compelled them to meet and after learning everything, which included the Ring on Harry's left hand ring finger and that Regulus had something to destroy, but Kreature could not do it.</p><p>     This necessitated Winky getting the rest of the rings and the box from the Potter Vault.   Harry set up all the vaults to do separate things.   The Potter vault, which he authorized to be emptied, except for one knut, was left to be seized.   The Black vault was set aside with a quarter of its liquid assets.  His reintegrating Andromeda and Nymphadora into the Black family; his voiding the Lestrange and Malfoy marriages for defaulting; and making Andromeda the head of House after he leaves Britain; made a loop hole so the Ministry could not confiscate the vault.</p><p>     The Black vault had bought all properties from the other vaults.   The Potter, Gryffindor, and Ravenclaw vaults formed a triad vault that no one but the goblin nation could touch.   The other five families that left liquid assets to Harry, for what they thought was the end of Voldy would feed the Triad vault for needed founds.   Harry set up wanted dead or alive, wanted dead, and wanted alive notices.   He paid to have them published.</p><p>     Tom Marvolo Riddle Jr., A.K.A.  Lord Voldemort wanted dead: one million Galleons.   The list went down to common marked DEs for ten thousand Galleons.  Then wanted dead or alive: those that were convicted with verification of Goblin courts for Murder of an intelligent living being, rape of said being, or permanent incompacitation of a said individual: five thousand Galleons.   Last was those wanted alive.   They would be tried by Goblin Court and five thousand Galleons was the reward for those not convicted of the above crimes.</p><p>   That had taken all of three days to sort thru.   He then bought three bags that only the owner could open.   If they died, then the magic would decide, who the next owner was.   The wizarding world lacks common sense, according to Hermione.   Harry thought that was true, as he bought several of these bags.   Nine to be precise.   They were empty when checked, but three of them had stuff in them, when Harry blood binded them.   This had led Harry to go buy the other twelve that were there.   He had three delivered to Hermione, one to each Weasley child, except Percy (unknown to Harry, a spy for Dumbledore).   That left three, so he gave one to Tonks and one to Remus.   He planned on Luna getting one and if he found more, maybe Neville, etc...</p><p>     Going thru the stuff from the three bags, took them almost two days.   It was completely surprising the amount of treasure in those three bags.   One had belonged to Blackbeard, born Edward Teach.   It had more obscure items than gold and silver.   No Galleons, which made Harry very happy.   The next belonged to Captain William Kidd, another privateer/pirate.   It had more gold, silver, and gems/jewelry than the Black or Potter vault had.</p><p>     It was the last that surprised Harry the most.   Salazar Slytherins private stash.   It had a comparative amount of Galleons and Sickles  to the Potter vault.   But it had as many gems and jewelry as Captain Kidd had in his.   But what made Harry the happiest, was the journals of the four founders of Hogwarts.</p><p>     One of Hermione's bags gave her what could be said, to equal Ollivander's wand shop in supplies not made into wands.   There was seven manuels on how to make wands in ancient Latin.   They made a deal with the goblins to make permanent copies of all the books and the few scrolls.  It only cost Harry telling them of the basilisk carcass in the Chamber of Secrets.   He snuck a portkey and activated its goblin return signal.   He was fascinated as they rendered the basilisk down, then discovered several secret rooms.</p>

<p>     One was full of ingots in gold, silver platinum.   At least that is what the goblins saw. 
They did not see the legendary missing goblin treasure trove of different goblin metals, all under the bronze, copper, gold, silver, and platinum ingots.   They then made an offer to make twenty armours from all the shed skins, in exchange for the goblin made items.   This was their error, they should have said Chambers of Secrets, not in the secret chamber of Salazar.   Harry asked for training in how to render down fantastic beasts.   They agreed, as the goblin items numbered in the triple digits, most cursed though.</p><p>     Harry made out as if he was Bill Gates.   He was already richer than Bill, but the Pensives, the complete (at that time) encyclopedia of ingredients, with examples of things that can be substituted.   Not yet known, was seven other recipes for potions not currently known.   Hermione was ecstatic.</p><p>     During the time training, the wanted posters had netted almost half the total DEs.   That is why the Azkaban breakout, that Fudge expedited.   So Tom had the total he had when given his new body.   The goblins fed the convicted to their dragons.   Fudge was pushing to have them not do this with their prisoners.</p><p>     It was July sixth, when Harry talked to the three elves and brought the necklace that had a locket on it, to the goblins.   After all, Harry was very impressed with them.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. The last strictly HP chapter!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Harry healed, poor Kreature dies, after the locket is destroyed.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Still all HP.   Going to call it a night soon.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>     The goblins took Harry to a healer for a physical and to check out his magic, as they were sure, he had more, just from looking at the elves.  The healer was offended and incensed at the young vertebrate's physical condition. It was decided after Harry had been calmed down, that they would give Harry medical as well as magical treatment immediately.</p><p>     They spoke for a while as the goblins made ready for the operation, they would be performing.   They made several suggestions, explaining the fees.   The abuse and neglect he had suffered to his body would be healed with potions.    The magical binding on his magic, would require a ritual.  And perhaps the most important thing was to rid him of the soul fragment in his scar.   They had detected it from getting rid the the other in the locket.</p><p>     They made a few more suggestions, explaining the fees that would be required, that might help the young wizard.   Remus suggested that he agree to them.  The goblins would not charge him for the one thing, as they considered Albus Dumbledore an idiot for not bringing Harry to them as a baby.   While they did not consider the headmaster evil, they were very pissed at his constant speeches on forgiveness and 'the Greater Good'.   Especially as neither of those were to be available to non humans!  
 They figured this out from the laws being voted in, lately!</p><p>     The healer said your scar is also affecting your magic.  The soul fragment is drawing on it, and limiting you to about half of your power;  the problem is half of half from the binding, is a quarter, or twenty-five percent.  Harry looked grim, as the healer said that this was one of the worst cases she had ever seen! The healer paused, "There is some very good news, we can reverse all the physical damage, as well as any damage that was done to your core!  The stumbling block is that it will take time, about a year, to year and a half, of your life to repair everything."</p><p>"I don't have that long, I was going to go on vacation, then need school for two more years." Harry collapsed back into the quite comfortable chair.   He was about to give up the ghost and looked down, he had been so close!</p><p>     The new head goblin, of the new division, Prisoner Catch and Release.   Put his two knuts in and spoke to the healer.  She said yes, in gobbledygook, in answer to his question.   "Time, young Harry, is not a problem.   We here at Gringotts have  a way to train that will allow you to receive the full course of treatment, in only a few days.   Ten to seventeen days in total.   Normally it is for goblins only, but if you will give the goblin made items in those five vaults that you inherited.   We will do it and help you with all the paperwork you need to leave the country and not be ambushed in another one."</p><p>     Harry grimaced, "The healer said it would take over a year…   Would that be doing or doing and recovering?"   Bloodaxe said; "that includes full recovery and training time.   It will be about six months to a year for getting you used to reusing your magic at the new levels and six months recovery."   Harry frowned, "will I be able to study during recovery and training?"    "Of course", says Bloodaxe.</p><p>     It was agreed that Harry would be treated in the time extension chamber.  Inside the runed room, time would pass much faster, one day outside would equal one month (thirty days) inside.   This allowed for food and supply delivery.   Harry's body would change as he recovered.  The physical and mental, as well as magical training would enhance Harry to peak performance.   Winky and Dobby retrieved his things and facilitated in his procurement of necessities, as well as all his books, journals, and scrolls.</p><p>Part of the problem, that the healer expected was to relearn how to lightly cast spells.   She thought six months, but after understanding the scar was also drawing on Harry's power she upped the time requirement.   Dumb-as-a dore had felt how powerful Harry was, and without checking; assumed (every one knows what that means) that the scar had broke the bindings.   This was making an ass of himself, as the Ring worked to make his core keep him safe.  So instead of being Tom's equal, plus his normal increase; he was now more than a third more powerful than Tom and Albus together!</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>The next chapter will mainly be HP and then going to AB.   Sorry, forgot Kreature.   He passed on after Harry gave him the cleaned locket.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. How Harry Finishes Off Tom!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>You would think that being more than double Riddle's power, you would understand, just how he gets rid of him.   You would be wrong.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Remember, the goblins are honorable, but will bend things for the right profit or to avenge dishonor!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>So they had left the train on the twenty sixth.   Harry had understood from Hermione's research, that Tom could get into the blood wards now.   So that is the reason he went to the goblins immediately.   He was upset, pissed at Dumbledore, and very angsty right now.   The deaths of Cedric and Sirius had his head and heart hurting.   The telling him the Prophecy put him over the edge!</p><p>The time going over the wills, setting up and changing vaults, and doing blood inheritance to find other vaults he had control of.   Then two days of doing the Chamber of Secrets.   This was followed by the talks, setting up the wanted posters, and going thru the five other vaults, which took three days.   It took till July sixth, for the buying and gifting of bags, as well as looking thru the spoils.   The training and healing, took a total of nineteen days.   This was for several reasons.   Harry's recovery involved more talks about finding the rest of the soul shards.   The fees were to be five hundred thousand per item, if Harry was to get it back.   One hundred thousand, if goblin made and they kept it.   Harry also paid some fees for permanent goblin magic runes that were made with soul magic.</p><p>Unbeknownst to Harry, when Tommy used Harry's blood for the ritual of resurrection; he made a major mistake.   It allowed a different type of connection.   This one by blood, by the Ring.   Normally it would not matter, but the Ring sensed Voldy's intent to murder Harry.   The nineteen months in the chamber of time changed Harry more than he knew.</p><p>The Ring gained a symbiotic relationship with Harry.   It could tell who would be good for Harry and caused him to unconsciously direct them to or from him.   A part of this was the goblin magic that allowed Harry to comprehend and speak (due to legilimency that he had naturally as well as expanded by the soul runes). This led on the twenty fifth of July; his talking to the twins, Ginny, Neville, Luna, Katie, Hannah, Susan, Angelina, and Alicia.   He had more bags from the vaults and had a feeling to let Luna pick for everyone.   He also wanted to know about the bags the Weasley's got, whether there was anything in them.   The bags were another treasure trove for the girls.   Harry was talking to Neville about a spell he found in the Black books.   He felt that he might be able to cure his parents.</p><p>While this was going on, Amelia Bones was being attacked.   Her personal elf appeared to protect Susan, on Amelia's orders.   Harry ordered Dobby to go protect Amelia, then got Winky to take him there, as the wards had fallen.   When they arrived, it was to find the mansion in flames from fiendfyre.   Harry quickly killed seven DEs, quite easily, the Dork Lord had left already feeling under the weather.    Then put out the fire and repaired the entire mansion.   Magic is intent.   Amelia had been dying from the fiendfyre eating her legs up.   Her legs were rebuilt.   Scars she had from years of fighting, disappeared.   She even looked younger.   Dobby looked perfect.   But the dead cannot be brought back, yet!</p><p>Harry cried out, in pain and anguish.   Amelia was hanging on him, thanking him and comforting him also.   The Ring took over and they made love, impregnating her.   She did not realise she was healed and could bear children now!   Tom was starting to feel very bad, the loss of those seven, speeded up the decay.   The three that Amelia killed and the two from Dobby, on top of the seven, cut Tom's DEs to under twenty.</p><p>This led him to marking all his followers as well as any prisoner who wanted out of Azkaban.   He again had as many as before, almost fifty.   With the overseas recruitment not doing as good as expected, he collected twenty-five more marked followers, killing two that refused.</p><p>With the completion of sex, the third ritual affected the Ring in a substantial way.   As none of the others are yet being worn, Harry becomes conversant with the protection of the other rings.   He also comprehends that the wearer will be bound in some way, in a symbiotic way, as he is with the Ring, he thinks.   So he asks Winky to have one.   He thought this was he own idea, but the Ring influenced him.</p><p>Remember the Rings were CHANGED, they were WITTY.   The wearers could SHIFT as they were the gods of GRACE and BEAUTY.   But the most important thing was that the Ring was the Alpha.   So being the Alpha Ring, the wearer was a WARRIOR, TRICKSTER, and LOVER; that made him so FERTILE, that nothing would stop his sperm from creating new life!!!!!!!!!!!</p><p>Of course the change in the Alpha Ring, because of Lily's third ritual, as well as second one, was too important to comprehend.   Remember she was distrustful of Albus, afraid for Harry from Voldy, and becoming sick of the lack of common sense amongst wizards.   The Alpha's symbiotic nature changed, it became permanently a part of Harry's intent, with a little nudging.   The Dork Lord suddenly started getting sicker, weaker, and drawing more magic from his followers.</p><p>Tommy lost five of his minions due to mishaps in apparating in the following two days.   Splinching themselves in horrible ways.   The attack on Hogwarts on the Thirtieth of July and ending on the thirty first, his now sixteenth (seventeenth plus) birthday.    It was a spectacular change in the way British wizards saw the world.   Harry showed up, battled Tom, killing him, almost instantly.   As it was almost midnight at that point and Tom with only his snake left as a Horcrux, his lifeforce in the blood he stole, was expiring.   Neville killed the snake with a simple reducto.</p><p>     It was the fifty or so others dying that made Dumb-as-a-dore to declare Harry, a Dark Lord and to try to take him.   Harry appropriated the Elder wand, Winky got the stone, as she could feel it was a set.   The ring she now wore was influencing her, as well as changing her.   She had on a womb carer ring, it was so changed that she would do anything for her Harry.</p><p>     The three magic items, with the bonding, which includes some blood (DNA), basically forced her to get it for her Harry.   While she was picking it up, she saw lots of other things that Harry should have.   Winky stripped the Headmaster of everything magical; books, scrolls, the room of requirement, also eleven portraits, hidden in a room of the Headmasters.   She decided to wait on telling him about them.</p><p>With the death of all the DEs, Fudge, without DE Umbridge, became Dummy's follower again.   Declaring Harry wanted for murder of thirty plus pure blood wizards and witches.   The goblins found him innocent.   Neville's parents are cured.   It would not have worked, due to the time they were insane, except that Harry's soul runes, magic, the Elder wand, and the reversal spell made Harry's intent, at least Lesser-God strong.   They awoke, they were younger by about ten years, had memories of what had happened at school and out.   They were not happy with anyone in charge, except the goblins.</p><p>The girls all got stuff in their bags.   Luna's had journals from the teacher of Newton Artemis Fido "Newt" Scamander.   Hermione was fascinated by them.   She and Luna join up, as a couple and as partners to their wand supply business.   Angelina and Alicia joined Gred and Forge in a four way business and marriage.   Neville had Hannah and Susan as wife and consort (line continuation) contract.   Most people were getting sick of Dummy and Fudge.</p><p>So Andromeda is Lady Black, Neville is heir Longbottom, Susan is heir Bones, Harry makes Ginny heir Potter.   Katie wants Harry, she wants to go with him.  He likes her a lot, but not real sure they would work.   It was part of the life debt affecting her, as only six months old.   Harry agrees, and as with Amelia, she is expecting; but it is not to be.</p><p>When the goblins found the cup, they charged the rest of the Lestrange vault for putting it there.   Winky had found the Tiara within hours of putting the ring on.   Diary was the first, then the ring (Stone), then the Tiara; while at school.   The Cup was followed by the  Locket, after leaving school, before becoming Lord Voldemort.   The Snake was an experiment.   He did what was called Merlin's Eye and had a baby snake swallow it.   He knew it could not be hurt in the snakes stomach.   The problem was intent.   In making Harry an accidental Horcrux, then the last bit of him fleeing to the Snake in Albania, caused the fragment of Tom Riddle to fuse with the Eye and Snake.</p><p>This fusion sucked the Horcrux into the Snake.   The Eyes magic, made the Snake a Horcrux, as well as a magical familiar to Tom.   It was not till after his rebirth, that he understood that the Eye was gone, the fifteen foot snake was his Horcrux and familiar, so needed to be protected.   That is why Neville killing the snake after Harry killing Riddle, completed the Prophecy.   For Harry was Neville's power he knew not.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>The next chapter will be HP for about half, with travel, then start of the AB part.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Forgiveness, I Think Not!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The End of Dummy, Fudge, and ALL the bigots.   Travel by accident!</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I know people will hate me for this, but I think it works within the story plot.   You must remember, wizards are idiots most of the time.   Harry is godlike in power and then with the Elder Wand, he is insanely powerful, here.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Harry had decided to tie up all the loose ends, making Gred and Forge, Lords Gryffindor and Peverell.   He made Hermione Lady Ravenclaw, giving her the cleansed magical Tiara.   Having buried Kreature with the cleansed Locket.   Winky having the sorting hat, gave it to Luna.   Harry had the sword from Neville for healing his parents.   It was a goblin, an ambitious one, named Griphook, that caused the death of almost a billion beings.</p><p>He made a deal with Minister Fudge, giving away that Harry and Party were staying at the Claridge's London hotel.   So a few members of the Order of the Phoenix, Dumbledore, Fudge, thirty seven pure bloods (wanting revenge for dead family), and twenty nine members of the Ministry waited on Harry.   Fawkes was a very unhappy bird.   He could not betray the Headmaster of the school, but he was contemplating ways to rid the school of this evil.</p><p>Remus and Tonks were at the airport, getting first class seats for a flight to New York.   Then finding out how to do connecting flights to Vegas.   The goblins had reserved the rooms in Vegas at the Aladdin, as they thought Harry would like it.   Also it was near the magical section, near the end of the strip.   The girl taking the reservations for the flights was finishing, when she told them, there is a problem.   The flights were cancelled by the card.   Griphook made his mistake.   Tonks and Remus were ten minutes too late.    They rushed for a loo to apparaitre, but the airport was very busy.</p><p>The Ring knew that Katie was expecting, just as Amelia was.   It was not going to tell Harry about Amelia, but was planning on informing him about Katie.   Harry had not yet been infused with the Wand, Stone, and Cloak, as he had not worn all three together.   The Ring could sense the power, but was unsure whether to tell him, yet!   As they entered the Lobby, they were accosted.   The secondary ring had not yet finished with Winky being an elf.</p><p>The purebloods and those from the Ministry launched spells with no warning.   This led to some of the Order to start stupefying the others.   Albus launched a string of disarming, mental paralyzing, and body controlling spells.   The big problem was the others sent deadly and dangerous spells.   Not very surprising, the lobby was obliterated as very few came close to hitting Harry.   That is not to say that Katie and Winky were not hit though.</p><p>Katie being in front of Winky took most of the hits.   She died instantly.   The ring on Winky activated; Harry heard in his head, your child is dead.   Time seemed to freeze.   Seven Order members, two guests getting off the elevators, and two hotel personal were the only ones, but for Harry and Winky left alive, it had seemed to happen in seconds.   The Ring informed Harry, he could bring Katie back by absorbing the Deathly Hollows.   He did so as Tonks and Remus appeared, it was less than a minute.   The Order members were in shock.   He could not bring the fetus back, as the child had not had a full soul yet!</p><p>The blinding flash of light and Harry touching Katie Bell on the forehead; saying out loud,   "Katie it is not your time, I command your soul to stay, your body to repair, and to live the life you should have had."   Thirteen people saw Harry bring the dead back to life.   He repaired the hotel, all the bodies became whole.   He cried as he could tell it was the life debt, not her feelings for Harry.   The hotel was magical and muggle.   He cried out and the sound was heard around the world, "You who are a bigot and would harm others need to seize to exist.   For LOVE is the key to living a good life."</p><p>Around the world, fifteen percent of the magical people disappeared, their clothes dropping to the ground.   Ten percent of magical non-humans, like Bane the Centaur, also vanished.   In the muggle world, it was called a miracle, as they heard the voice of the supreme one.   Thirteen percent of the world vanished into thin air.   Now that was not a straight across the board.   Some country's lost larger percentages, some smaller.   The reason being that being a bigot was not "bad", but wanting to harm also, ended you!</p><p>This took a lot of the power that Harry had just gained.   The power had not had a chance to become permanent yet, so was lost forever.   It was his ending the "bad" ones that cost him the power of Death.   He understood from the Ring, that each ring could save one person/being a year, if used within five minutes.   He on the other hand, having absorbed the items and having the Alpha ring could bring back each and every ring holder within an hour per month, as well as three others within five minutes of death per year.</p><p>The goblin nation was in a frenzy, when they figured out that Griphook betrayed Harry.   Harry stayed with the goblins while Katie and the world settled.   They told him that they had "rescued" a time turner and all the sand from the Ministry.   They gave it to him.   He tried to use it to save the baby.   But was also thinking she did not love him; so in the back of his mind, he was wanting someone to love and be loved by.   The flash made the goblins comprehend that the turner was broken.   That was the last anyone from the Wizarding universe saw Harry Potter or Winky.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Some travel, thinking, and figuring out what is going on, then meeting and saving a pair of young vampire hunters, will be in the next chapter.    It is surprising that my chapters are less than a thousand words each.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. The King of Light, The Queen of Darkness</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Vittorio is after Anita and Edwina.   He cares not about Edwina, except as a hold on Anita.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>After Harry's time turner accident; the goblins and Hermione studied the problem.   All harmful bigots died.   But evil did not.   Within ten years another Dark Lord rose.   He did not care about blood, but power and revenge on the rich.</p><p>     Andromeda was killed.   Tonks went to the goblins.   They had an experimental turner that would take the user to where Harry was.   She used it.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Vittorio had been insane for several thousand years.   He , the Day Father and the Mother of All Darkness, known as Marmee Noir had ruled, till she betrayed him.   This is where the garden of eden myth started for the normals.   He had a feeling that if he could get this necromancer, Anita Blake to willingly become a vampire, he would get his revenge on Marmee dear.   He planned it very carefully.  He was making sure, that her and her lover would not be able to escape.   The KISS he had for them to kill, the weres to attack, the Junkies and those waiting to turn, to help hold her and her girlfriend.   It went off, like a beautiful piece of fiction.   The chapters were perfect.</p><p>        Of course they were fantastic.   After turning Anita, this Edwina would be a formable enforcer.   But as a vampire or a weretiger is the question.   If he turned her, Anita might get her, but as a were, he would be her master.   </p><p>     Anita was laying there bleeding out as this Vittero raged about this Marmee, having stolen most of his powers.   She prayed to God for help.   She could tell that she must be infected by one of the dozen weres that they killed.   She knew her prayers were unanswered, when another dozen different weres came from the burning house that the KISS had been in.   To learn they were his pawns, to get her and Edwina, was perhaps the worst.   </p><p>     She was remembering her great grandmother had disappeared after giving birth to her grandmother.   They tail that she came from a different world and could look like anyone.   Grandmother getting into Vodu to find answers.   Her dad being what some magics call a squib.   Then her, an animator or necromancer.   Edwina her lover, sister, best friend, and partner to destroy evil.   She could feel her wounds closing, slowly.   Edwina's were probably also healing.   There was no way we were not infected, but normally, being infected by multiple types would not allow them to be changed.   Just as multiple bites from different vamps did not allow turning.</p><p>     Maybe her prayer for help or rescue was to be turned as a were, so that this assholes talking of making her a vamp, could not happen.   Edwina was trying to get to her hidden gun.   She could feel several broken bones seeming to mend by themselves.   It was this thought that made her see the young man in an Armani suit, with a lovely looking elvish looking girl by the trees.   He appeared to be waving a stick and chanting, so some type of magic user.   Help seems to have arrived.   </p><p>     Anita saw a slim woman just suddenly appear at the edge of her sight.   It was the soft pop sound that brought Vittero around on the woman.   "So what do we have here?   You are not a vamp as I am the only daywalker.   You are not a were, otherwise my tigers would have sensed you.   Hmmm..."   "Release my great granddaughter and I will not obliterate you with fiendfyre!"   What, thought Anita, it must be Edwina, as she does not look old enough to be mine.   "Anita dear, are you OK?"   "What?   You can't be Nymphodora Black, your to young."</p><p>     "So you are related to Anita, this is so nice.   I will have two holds on her, when I turn her!   Get her my tigers."   The seven tigers loped off changing into weres, heading for the young woman.   Another dozen or so are holding still.   "You others change, since there is one trespasser, there could be more!"</p><p>     Anita, Edwina, and Dora Tonks all saw the others change into were of various animal types.  From Edwina's point of view, the magic user had stopped moving, the pixyish girl was whispering in his ear.   Edwina's sense were on full alert.   The girl was some type of Fae.   All the hair on her was rising, which only happened around that type of magic.   Wind was going around.   The house's fire went out.   This caused many of the weres to look and Vittorio to whirl.   He stopped at the sight of the young man in the several thousand dollar suit.</p><p>The young woman yelled; "don't call me Nymphadora, it is Tonks!"   Edwina suddenly knew that the Fae was not the power she sensed.   As the young man was floating about three feet off the ground.  "I, as head of the Houses of Black, Gryffindor, Peverell, Potter, and Slytherin command all those bound by Blood, Magic, and Vassalage to immediately appear in front of me!"</p><p>     Vittorio screamed out; "kill that man."   Anita, Edwina, Nymphadora, Grandmother Flores, and Anita's dad, Sirius appeared in front of the mage.   "Winky, take care of them, as I take out this trash."   "Yes my lord!"   He waved his wand and suddenly Vittorio screamed out!  "No!, not again!"   As he collapsed to the ground.   All the male weres burst into flame and then ash.   The were rat seemed to take the longest to die.   There were five female big catweres.  One was a golden looking tiger, one was a lion, one was a Jaguar, one a black panther, and the last a magical Nekomata.</p><p>     Harry had lost it when he saw the were rat that reminded him of Wormtail.   Finding Andromeda's daughter Nymphadora Sweetpea Tonks here, but having a great granddaughter meant that at least one hundred years had past.   He invoked a Lords powers, siphoned off some power and made Vittorio into a squib, power wise.   He started torturing him for information on this Mother of All Darkness.   He followed the link of blood magic that bound him to her.   He found her and many others sleeping in suspended animation with her.   They slept in a hallowed hill overlooking the outskirts of Alexandria.</p><p>Winky had taken his intent to heart.   They had heard what Harry said, so Winky handing Anita, Edwina, and Nymphadora black rings like she wore; and then telling them to put them on, they did so.   Winky then asked if he had other children, he said that Anita's stepmother and him had a boy and girl.   Winky looked at him in pity, then sent him home.   Flores looked at the Fae woman and asked; "they are not his children, are they?"   Winky answered simply.   "No, or they would have came when Lord Harry called."   Anita whispered; "Oh, dad!"   </p><p>     Flores was watching as they were now visibly healing.   "I understand giving the rings to Anita and her betrothed, but why to my mother Dora?"   Winky looked at her.   "I would have given you one also, but the Voodoo magic you have chosen, will not be good for the family."   "So these rings are blood bound?"   "Yes, the rings of the gods are bound to Harry's Family, but only to those compatible.   I could tell you are not, due to your magic use, vaudun priestess."   "So how are they bound to him?"   "You are very smart, I will tell you that."   "You have not answered though, have you?"   "I am sorry, but we will be leaving this universe, after my Lord cleanses it."   Winky then snapped her fingers and sent Flores back.   The other three seemed to snap out of the trances they were in, with the disappearance of Flores and Harry disintegrating Vittorio.</p><p>     Harry gets them to Anita and Edwina's apartment.   They all sit with drinks that Winky hands out.   Harry looks at Dora Tonks nee Black.   "Would you tell me how you ended a hundred years in the past?"   Winky put her two knuts in.  "My Lord, we are not in our home universe!"   Harry sighs.   "I'll get back to that Winky.   We will be having a talk!"   "Dora if you would!"</p><p>     She tells that after Harry's time turner accident; the goblins and Hermione studied the problem.   All the harmful bigots had died.   But evil did not.   Within ten years another Dark Lord rose.   He did not care about blood, but power and revenge on the rich.</p><p>     Her mother, Andromeda was killed in the crossfire.   Tonks went to the goblins.   They informed her, they had an experimental turner that would in all likelihood take the user to where Harry was.   She used it.   The problem was, it was still a Time turner.   She was transported to the AB universe, but one hundred years into the past.   She did not appear to age.   She was not sure if it was the turner she had or that until she caught up to when she left.   That was still sixteen months from now.</p><p>     Harry sighed and looked at his Ring, he was given a mental thought.   'The Gods did not wish their people to die out, so Harry would be going to different ones that were in trouble, to fix things.   What the Ring called the HP universe was fine.   The girls and others he left there would fix the problem.'    Harry looked at Dora and said the other girls will take care of that universe.   Dora raised an eyebrow.   Anita and Edwina were watching the five weres that were following harry like lost puppies.</p><p>     Edwina said something about it.   "What about the cat girls."   Harry looked at them, startled.   He cursed extremely well for his age.   He then said that the Ring said these five and five of the others with the Dark Mother would keep this world "safe".   He got together to plan on the Alexandria trip, getting ID's for everyone, including the five others.   Edwina said to them she had contacts to do so.   Harry asked them what they wanted to be called.   Anita and Edwina looked at each other.   Nymphadora said Dora.  Anita said Tia.  Edwina said Win.   Harry grinned at them and said it is Harry for you as we are family.</p><p>     By the time the trip was planned out, all five of the girls were in a pudding way!   The Mother Of All Darkness was starting to stir, as she sensed the Day Father near her.   The five weres woke and followed him.   A wolf, a python, a hyena, a fox, and a bear were the five; but they were more like ten thousand years ago types.   The Grizzly bear, the Dire wolf, and the Dragon Snake [Xenodermus javanicus] python.   It was the Kitsune nine tailed fox and the Mujina raccoon dog.   So three magical out of ten.</p><p>     Harry drained the power from the Mother of all Darkness, then blasted those in the world who were evil and wanted to harm others.   This still left the non-evil that likes to hurt and evil that did not like to hurt others.   Over eighty percent of the vampires went poof.   Only approximately thirty five percent of all weres became empty sets of clothes or skins laying where they were.   Surprisingly, again whispers were heard by all that Evil with intent to Harm, must be extinguished.   Nine percent of the normal humans, many in prisons turned to salt statues. </p><p>     The new weres were pregnant within a week.   Flores was met by Harry and given a de-aging potion, then impregnated.   She understood he was more powerful than the Loa, that her type of vaudun priestess was to be taught to as many others that were not yet evil.   Those that were evil were turned to salt, such as Dominga Salvador a.k.a. The Señora.</p><p>     Harry tried to find the goblins, but there appeared to be non, in this universe.   The five of them were in Vegas.   Every semi powerful Were in Vegas could feel the ten with Harry.   Winky talked to the ten and got blood samples.   She mixed a potion from the blood samples she got, then fed it to all five of them.   Harry's magic and the rings were working on each Ring holder, when the blood potion was added.   They all became shifters and Metamorphmagus.   Win had the hardest, as she was a Fae squib, so had a very very small core of neutralizing magic.   The Rings worked this into all five, so they now had various magics and a high resistance to ALL magic and non silver weapons.</p><p>     It happened when Bibiana; Queen ("Chang") of the White Tigers of Las Vegas, Wife of Max, Master Vampire of the City of Las Vegas tried to take the weres, she thought orphans.   Everyone in Las Vegas lost memories of what happened.   The turner made all vamps still in the city into Dhampires, all the weres became Subs instead of Doms.   The DNA change became permanent.   Any Vamp that bit someone changed in Vegas became Dhampir, but unlike myth, they could die.   Any Were bitten or made, became nonaggressive.   Unbeknownst to everyone for many years; was that the normal humans, also had a resistance to the infections of both Vamps and Weres.   They also changed any who bit them.</p><p>     The ten pregnant weres became magical and passed it on to all they bit and all their children.   Within another hundred years, almost twenty percent of the world, were magical.</p><p>     But no one remembered Harry, just that the supreme one; God, whatever they called their Deity had cleansed the world.   Anita's belief in a supreme one, became a major part of how the world thought.   Harry and his four girls had disappeared with everything they owned in the world.   This caused a bit of a rukus when they appeared in the Sahara Congo Showroom that had been demolished and was under renovation.   But that is a different story...   Or is it!</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Well now for the Brandy Vegas Challenge part.   Hope you enjoy it.</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I cannot tell if it shows the Brandy Challenge that was removed, or the story by DataTroll in https://www.tthfanfic.org.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>